


To Hell and Back

by rcmbelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe goes to Hell, F/M, Post Season 4, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Chloe is finding it hard to understand why Lucifer left, right after they expressed how they feel for each other. Chloe knows she has to bring him back, before Hell gets ahold of who Lucifer has become and twisted it back into darkness. Before he forgets who he is, before he forgets her.All she needs is a plan of action.Can Chloe bring Lucifer back? What will be the consequences if she does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another post season four fic, but this one I plan on continuing. Let me know what you think!!

Chloe wasn’t sure how long she had been standing out on the balcony of the penthouse, gripping the sides of the bar that barricaded the balcony. Her knuckles where white, her mouth parted ever so slightly as silent tears worked their way down her face, dropping down and down towards the city. The city lights were glassy as Chloe stared through her tears, blinking again and again. The very thing she was afraid of, more than herself dying, happened. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath.  
Chloe could still hear his voice as he told her goodbye, the way his voice ached with the very pain she know they both were feeling.  
This was not a trip to Vegas, where he could come back in two weeks and everything could go back to normal.  
No- this was different. Lucifer went back to Hell, to be the king. He did it to protect Charlie, to protect her, from any demons who would be brought up from Hell theough dead corpses.  
He said they wouldn’t stop coming if he didn’t go, and Chloe found she was still whispering out  
“Please don’t leave.” The words were answered by the silence that had replaced the place where Lucifer stood. Where he kissed her, and she kissed him back. A kiss that was full of emotion, of pain, of foreseeable loss.  
Because he was really gone this time and she didn’t know when, or if, she would ever see the man she loved again.  
“Chloe?” Maze’s voice echoed as Chloe heard the approaching footsteps behind her.  
“Where’s Lucifer?” Maze asked, her voice tense as if she already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear Chloe say it to make it true.  
“He’s..” Chloe cleared her throat, and wiped at her eyes, standing tall trying to keep herself together. “He went back to Hell.”  
“He said that- more demons could come to Earth. He said that he couldn’t stay. He couldn’t stay with me.” Chloe looked down and wrapped her arms around her middle, closing her eyes. Chloe walked inside the destroyed penthouse, sitting down onto the leather couch.  
She felt Maze sit next to her. “Well, clearly we need to get him back. Screw Hell. They don’t need a king.”  
Chloe looked up at Maze. “How do you suggest we do that? I can’t go down there, I don’t know how. And I don’t know what would happen if I died, if I’d go there, or to Heaven.” Chloe ran her fingers through her hair. “He told me that Hell runs faster than here. He could’ve already spent a hundred years without me and all I want is to bring him back.”  
Maze laid her hand on Chloe’s arm. “We’ll bring his ass back up here Chloe. I know we will. And once we do, I’ll be damned if I don’t kick him right back to Hell for leaving.”  
That night, since Trixie was at Dan’s, Chloe slept in Lucifer’s bed wearing one of his shirts. It took everything in her not to cry herself to sleep. She wasn’t exactly sure when she did end up falling asleep, but it wasn’t for long. She would keep waking up, each time he flew away. She regretted closing her eyes as he did, because she couldn’t take him leaving her and didn’t want to watch him leave, but she wished she had, Chloe would do anything to get one last look at Lucifer, anything to keep his face in her memories.  
-  
Explaining where Lucifer went was hard with Maze, Linda, Amenadiel and Eve. It was even harder telling her job, Ella, Dan, and Trixie.  
“Is he mad at me?” Trixie had asked with tears in her eyes. “I invaded his privacy at his home..”  
“Oh monkey no...” Chloe pushed back Trixie’s hair. “He wouldn’t ever let anything hurt you, Trix. He really cares for you, for all of us.” Chloe swallowed back tears. She didn’t want to upset Trixie more than she already was. Chloe wiped away Trixie’s tears and tried to smile.  
Telling Dan and Ella was another story, they didn’t know who Lucifer really was, and Chloe didn’t quite know how to explain to them that Lucifer was gone, and she wasn’t sure he would be coming back.  
“He will.” Ella had said. “He didn’t know if you’d come back Chloe, and you did. He will too.”  
Dan had shrugged it off, saying that it was a good thing, but then apologized when he saw the effect his words had had on Chloe.  
“Look Chlo, it’s Lucifer. He’ll turn up eventually.” He had put his hand on her arm and walked away.  
Chloe found herself becoming buried in her work. It was the only way to take her mind off of Lucifer. Except, she found out, it didn’t really.  
She would constantly be turning to her side, figuring he’d put his two sense into the cases, but was greeted by the unforgiving silence.  
Driving was boring without hearing his comments on every little thing and oh, had she once taken him for granted and now, Chloe just wanted to hear his voice.  
Each case hurt, because Chloe could really use his mind and his skills and just him by her side, always taking her side no matter what, or not being afraid to tell her if she was wrong.  
After a day of work, Chloe drug herself home, unlocking her door and shutting it behind her. She took off her shoes, put her stuff next to the door, and threw herself onto her couch. She laid there, staring at nothing, feeling nothing and mourning the loss inside her heart.  
“This is pitiful.” Maze said as she stood up from the shadows. “Pull yourself together, Decker. Is this what Lucifer would want you to do?”  
“Yes, probably.” Chloe said with a hollow laugh as she sat up, shaking her head. “You know him. Always made everything about him. But it was, wasn’t it?”  
“I might have a plan. Well, an idea.” Maze said, as she went over to Chloe’s side, sitting next to her on the couch. “Amenadiel said he could fly down there and talk to Lucifer. But he also said Lucifer wouldn’t listen to him.”  
Chloe wiped her eyes and looked at Maze. “What else is there we can do?”  
“Well, I’ve been thinking.” Maze sat back with a sigh. “Have you done something you regret?” Maze asked Chloe.  
“I mean, hasn’t everyone on this planet? Agreeing to marry Pierce was one.” Chloe shook her head, letting out a breath.  
“There’s one way that could work. Do you remember when you almost died?” Maze leaned forward. “By that poison? Poison is a good way to torture someone, there’s so many different kinds...”  
“Okay okay, yes I remember that.” Chloe leaned forward with her arms on her knees. “Where are you going with this?”  
“Lucifer went back to Hell to talk to that guy that killed himself. He got the cure from him. Then we brought him back.” Maze said quietly. “If we kill you, Lucifer oversees everything in Hell, every death that happens. No doubt he will see you. Amenadiel can come as well, but he can just fly down there to protect you.”  
Chloe felt her hands shaking. “This could actually work?” She asked.  
Maze nodded. “We can bring you back after a few seconds. But like you said already, seconds here is hours in Hell.” Maze said quietly.  
Chloe nodded, and let out a breath. “I’ll do anything to bring Lucifer back where he wants to be.”  
-  
Chloe of course, knew things could go wrong. She wasn’t stupid. So she decided to write letters, saying her goodbyes in case she couldn’t return home.  
Each letter was harder to write than the last, and by the end Chloe was crying. She was terrified, and didn’t know what to expect. The way Lucifer always talked about Hell, it was a place she never wanted to go to, but to save Lucifer? She would do anything.  
“Are you ready Chloe?” Maze asked. Chloe nodded and wiped her eyes, standing. “If things go bad, give these to everyone.” Chloe passed Maze the notes as she walked past her.  
Maze grabbed ahold of Chloe’s hand. “It’s going to work, Chloe.” She said quietly.  
Chloe nodded again, swallowing. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”  
They had drove to a hospital, going downstairs to a room that probably wouldn’t be used. There was a defibrillator machine next to the bed.  
“This is actually happening.” Chloe laughed nervously.  
“If anyone can do this Chloe, it’s you.” Amenadiel said quietly. “I’m going to be there when you wake up there, okay?” Amenadiel laid his hand on Chloe’s arm, before he left the room.  
“You know what to do, right Chloe?” Maze asked as Chloe laid down on the bed.  
“Yeah. Bring Lucifer back.” She whispered.  
Maze grabbed Chloe’s hand and squeezed. “Amenadiel was right. You’re the only person who can do this.”  
Chloe frowned. “What does that mean?”  
Maze grinned. “I’ll tell you when you come back.”  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. “You better.”  
Chloe’s eyes were closed, as she heard Maze rubbing the pallets together.  
“3..2..”  
Chloe gave a gasp as waves of electricity coursed through her, and she fell back against the pillows, her eyes opening wide for a second, before closing again.  
-  
It was colder than Chloe thought. Her head was cloudy as she sat up, staring at the new surroundings.  
She was in some sort of hallway, with doors on either side of her, for as long as she could see.  
“Lucifer?” Chloe yelled his name. “Amenadiel?”  
Her footsteps echoed around her as she walked, taking deep breaths, expecting to see demons lurking around each corner.  
“Lucifer!” She yelled again, desperate to hear his voice.  
That’s when she saw it. The open door at the end of the hallway.  
Chloe couldn’t stop her feet as they were walking right towards it. She was starting to panic. Hadn’t Amenadiel promised her he’d be here? And why wasn’t Lucifer answering her?  
The door was getting closer, the voice whispering to Chloe. Chloe could feel her heart racing, as her hand lifted to push the door open more. It was like slow motion, her arm outstretched, hearing the creaking as the door slowly opened to her personal Hell.  
But just like that, another hand reached out from behind her, and pulled the door closed.  
Chloe gasped as she turned, seeing Lucifer staring down at her with a pained and confused look in his eyes. His hands reached out to grasp her shoulders tightly, almost shaking her, as if making sure this was real.  
“Detective,” He said quietly. “What the Hell are you doing in Hell?”  
Chloe let out a quiet sob and a laugh as she lunges forward, her arms wrapping around his neck. “How long has it been?”  
She whispered.  
Lucifer’s arms went around her waist, his nose in her hair. “It’s felt like years, Chloe.” He whispered. “But you haven’t answered my question.”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Chloe pulled back to look up at him. “I’m bringing you home, Lucifer.”  
“We are.” Amenadiel appeared behind Lucifer. “Sorry Chloe, I made a wrong turn.” He apologized.  
“Chloe,” Lucifer said quietly. “I can’t leave. I told you this. Coming here was a mistake.”  
“But don’t you see? This isn’t your home. Not anymore.” Chloe took his hands. “This isn’t who you want to be.”  
Lucifer stared down at her and Chloe swallowed. “You told me you forgave yourself. That you’re not the devil in all of those stories that have been made about you. You are a good man now.” She reached up to rest her hands on either side of his face. “Please Lucifer. Please come home with me.” She leaned up to kiss him, and he kissed her back.  
“Chloe..” Lucifer whispered as he leaned his head down against hers. “I can’t.”  
“Lucifer I don’t know when Maze is going to bring me back.” Chloe said, her lips close to his. “I don’t want to leave you. I love you.” Her voice was broken and tears were in her eyes.  
“Please, come home with us. Come home with me.”  
“Detective..” Lucifer said quietly, pressing his lips against hers. “Chloe..” he stepped back. Chloe watched him pull away, until darkness took over and she couldn’t remember what happened next.  
-  
Chloe let out a cry as she opened her eyes, gasping. Her vision was blurry, as her eyes darted around, trying to remember where she was.  
The ugly white walls and awful smell came to her all at once as she remembered.  
The hospital. Maze was staring down at Chloe. “Did it work?”  
Chloe nodded, as she stared at the ceiling, catching her breath.  
“Well? Where is he?” Maze asked at Chloe’s side. Chloe could feel Maze’s hand against her neck to check that she was actually alive.  
Chloe felt a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered what Lucifer told her. “He said he couldn’t come back with me-“  
“Detective!”  
Chloe felt the breath leave her lungs.  
“Lucifer?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer was actually pissed. Chloe realized that much as he drove his corvette back to his penthouse at Lux. He had the music blaring, but turned it down once Chloe asked. Chloe was still reeling in the fact that she had just literally been in Hell, but that was the least of her worries. Lucifer’s fingers were tapping along to the song against the leather steering wheel, his eyes straight forward as he drove, quite fast, down the road.  
“Lucifer,” Chloe said his name, but he wouldn’t even look over at her.  
“Lucifer, please..”  
“I do something to protect you, to protect my nephew, and you can’t let me, Detective?” He voice was low, in an almost whisper as he still wouldn’t look at her.  
“You did it to protect us, but we need you here. What if something had happened?” Chloe turned in her seat to stare at him.  
“You’re needed here. You’re wanted here.” She let her hand reach out and lay against his arm.  
“We’re better together, anyway.” She added, before turning back to state out the windshield.  
She jumped a bit as she realized his hand was resting against her knee. Her own hand went to his, interlocking their fingers as she held on for dear life.  
“Please don’t leave me.” She whispered.  
Lucifer didn’t answer her, as he pulled up to Lux and got out. Chloe quickly wiped at her face to get rid of her tears, before getting out and following him.  
Once the elevator arrived, they both slipped into it silently. The air was thick with questions they both had for the other.  
But neither spoke the entire way up to his penthouse.  
Lucifer made a bee line to the bar and Chloe followed him. He pored himself a glass of whiskey, and then did the same for Chloe and passed it to her.  
“Lucifer..” Chloe started, but he held up his hand, tilting back his head to drink the whiskey. Setting the glass down, he leaned forward, his fingers tracing her cheek before sliding down her neck, sending shivers through Chloe’s body.  
His fingers stopped as he gently took ahold of her necklace. The bullet.  
“Chloe.” Lucifer said quietly as he let it drop and moved closer to her. They were inches apart now, and Chloe had lean her head back to look up at him. To look in his eyes that were staring right into her own with so much emotion.  
“I couldn’t say it back to you then. I didn’t-“ He shook his head and let out a sigh. “I didn’t want to hurt you more in that moment by saying it. But, Detective..” Lucifer rested her hand against her cheek and Chloe reached up to rest her hand on top of his.  
“Chloe, I..” Lucifer swallowed, looking down at her and Chloe nodded, urging him on. She leaned her forehead against his giving him all of her strength.  
He was silent for a second, and in that silence Chloe’s phone rang.  
“I’m just gonna ignore it.” Chloe ended the call, seeing it was Dan but he didn’t matter right now. She didn’t want to scare Lucifer off.  
The devil himself cleared his throat and took ahold of Chloe’s hands. Her fingers rubbed his skin, encouraging him.  
Chloe smiled up at him and as he leaned forward, her phone went off again. Chloe rolled her eyes and groaned. “Just one second.” She pulled out her phone.  
“What is it, Dan? I’m kinda in the middle of something.” Her voice was angry and pissed off.  
“Chloe, something’s happened.” Dan’s voice was serious.  
“What do you mean, ‘something’s happened?’” Chloe replied.  
“Trixie is having a bit of a meltdown.” Dan said quietly. “She’s extremely upset with Lucifer being gone. I tried explaining it to her but she won’t listen to me-“  
“Lucifer!!! You’re back!!” Trixie burst through the open elevator and right into Lucifer and wrapped her arms around him.  
“Oh- hello child.” Lucifer said with a laugh. “How did you get here?”  
Chloe sighed into the phone. “Dan, she’s here. I think her problem is over.” She said goodbye and hung up the call before crouching next to her daughter. “Trix, you know sneaking out isn’t allowed.”  
“I just wanted to help you find Lucifer mom!” Trixie said as she turned to Chloe. “But you found him on your own!” Trixie said with a grin. Lucifer smirked. “Yeah. She did. Your mom is pretty special, isn’t she, child?”  
Trixie nodded and looked up at Chloe with so much love and admiration.  
Chloe leaned forward to hug Trixie and sighed, taking a deep breath. “Honey, you can’t sneak out on me, or dad again. Okay monkey?” Chloe kissed Trixie’s head. “We almost lost you last time..”  
“But you didn’t! Eve protected me! And Lucifer!” Trixie looked at Chloe and then Lucifer. “Where is Eve?” She frowned and turned around.  
“I don’t know Trix. I haven’t seen her since-“ Chloe swallowed and her hand gripped the edge of the bar.  
“She’s off ‘finding herself’ or so Maze tells me.” Lucifer answered for Chloe.  
“Will she be back soon?” Trixie frowned as she went to sit on the couch. Chloe looked at Lucifer before following her and sitting next to her. “I don’t know sweetie. Hopefully she will. She made a bit of a mistake before she left, but she helped resolve it and make it better.” Chloe pulled some hair out of her daughter’s face.  
“I think I should call dad, Trix. So he can take you home.” Chloe said softly.  
“And what about you mom? Are you coming home?” Trixie sat up at looked at Chloe. “In a bit. Lucifer and I just need to talk about some things.” Chloe answered honestly without looking over at him.  
Trixie sighed and fell back against the couch. “But you can talk about stuff with me. I’m older now!”  
Chloe laughed softly and leaned over to tickle Trixie. “It’s adult stuff, monkey. We don’t want to bore you.”  
“I am not boring!” Lucifer huffed as he cut in. “And by all means Detective, your offspring can stay, just as long as she doesn’t move a muscle or breathe.” Lucifer added as he stood up. “Stay.” He held his hand out at Trixie.  
“Lucifer I’m not a dog.” Trixie laughed.  
“Oh you’re not? Well let’s hope you listen better than one.” He moved his hand for Chloe to take, and she did, standing.  
“Lucifer, can you put on a movie for her?” Chloe asked in a whisper. Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He tossed the remote to Trixie who took it with a grin.  
Lucifer still held onto Chloe’s hand, and she didn’t pull away. There was so much they needed to say to each other.  
He led her up the stairs into his room, and Chloe saw where she had left the shirt she had slept in the night he had left. She sat on the edge of his bed, running her fingers over the fabric.  
“Chloe, can you come out to the balcony?” Lucifer asked, his eyes trailing over her. Chloe nodded. “Yeah.” She swallowed but paused. “You’re not leaving me again, right?” She laughed nervously and shook her head, feet rooted to the ground.  
“I promise you, that is not going to happen. And we both know I don’t lie, Detective.” He took her hand, his eyes pouring into her own. Chloe let out a breath as she nodded, allowing herself to be pulled by him outside into the cool LA night.  
“My father made you.” Lucifer said after a few seconds, leaning against the glass rail as he stared out into the city.  
Chloe made a confused face as she went to stand next to him. “What?”  
“My father sent Amenadiel down here oh, about 37 years ago? He blessed a couple who couldn’t have a child and helped them have one. That child was you, Chloe.”  
Chloe swallowed as she looked down, and felt Lucifer’s hand come to hers and laced their fingers together.  
“When I first found out, it was right after you, well, almost died.” Lucifer cleared his throat. “After I went to Hell to talk to that bloody professor for the ingredients for the antidote.”  
Chloe stared at him in confusion. “Why did you leave so quickly, why did you not tell anyone where you went?” Chloe turned to stare up at him.  
“Dear old Dad doesn’t just go around blessing families, Detective. He made you for a reason.”  
Chloe could see pain in Lucifer’s eyes, as if he didn’t want to be telling her this but she could see that he was going to anyway.  
“My Father put you on this earth to be in my path, Chloe.” Lucifer finally let the words escape his lips.  
Chloe blinked, and then laughed nervously as she pulled hair out of her face. “What?” She shakes her head and steps back. “I don’t understand.”  
“Chloe,” Lucifer stepped towards her. “Finding this out, and especially back then, my head was clouded and I hadn’t forgiven myself, or at least I hadn’t wanted to. I thought that it wasn’t real, that what we were wasn’t real.”  
Chloe stared up at him, and she could feel the tears in her eyes.  
“I told you I love you, Lucifer.” Chloe looked down at her hands. “And I do. With everything that I am!” Chloe exclaimed.  
Lucifer nodded, and Chloe could see his eyes were glassy. “I know you do, Detective. But being with me? It’s not going to be easy.”  
Chloe stepped forward. “No relationship is easy, Lucifer.” She whispered. Her hand still held onto his, but it was a tighter grip now. More secure.  
“Detective, Chloe..” Lucifer leaned forward to look down at her, raising his other hand to her cheek to wipe away her tears. “I love you, too.” He whispered, and she could see that he was saying it to himself as much as he was saying it to her. He was realizing that this was real, that they belonged together. Chloe was realizing that too.  
Lucifer bent down and pressed his lips against Chloe’s, his arm sliding around her waist to press his hand against her back, pulling her closer and closer against his chest. Chloe’s arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss.  
“I really wish that little urchin had decided to go home.” Lucifer said as Chloe pulled back to get air. She laughed a bit at that and shook her head. “You’re the one who let her stay,” she reminded him. He smirked down at her and picked her up.  
“There is an empty nightclub right below our feet..” Chloe whispered in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands holding her secure against him.  
“Cheeky detective. I like that.” Lucifer grinned. “But just how do you plan on sneaking past your offspring?”  
Chloe shrugged and grinned. “Very, very carefully.”  
Lucifer laughed. “You’re full of jokes today, aren’t you Detective?”  
Chloe winked and smirked. Lucifer’s strength had been shocking to see first hand, but she knew that he wouldn’t ever drop her and she trusted him completely. He carried her outside, past his bedroom and Chloe peeked her head around to look into the penthouse. Trixie was fast asleep on the couch, the soft sound of one of her movie’s credits rolling.  
“She’s asleep.” Chloe whispered. Lucifer nodded and carried Chloe towards the elevator, and Chloe leaned down to press the button.  
Their kissing resumed as the elevator took them down, and neither paused as it opened onto Lux. It was eerily quiet for a nightclub, and honestly both Chloe and Lucifer were glad.  
Lucifer sat down onto the couch, and Chloe on top of him, as her fingers gently ran through his hair. A soft pleasant sound left Lucifer’s lips, as they just stared at each other for a few seconds. Chloe could feel her heart beating as Lucifer reaches behind her, letting his hands slide under her shirt and rested against her bare skin underneath. Chloe bent forward to slowly press her lips under his, her fingers gently gripping his hair. She could feel his hands sliding up her back until they came to stop at her bra. She could feel him hesitating, waiting for her to respond. And she did, smiling against his lips with a soft nod of approval. Chloe could feel his smile against her lips as his fingers worked at unclasping her bra, and the soft sound of success that escaped his lips as she felt the bra come undone.  
Chloe’s hands left lucifer’s hair, and she almost laughed at the sound of disapproval that escaped his lips. But her hands were needed elsewhere, as Lucifer had removed his jacket earlier, Chloe was grateful as her hands went to the buttons on his dress shirt, working each one between her fingers as she undid them, one by one, her eyes never once leaving Lucifer’s.  
She felt his hands gripping the bottom of her shirt, and she swallowed, a tad bit nervous. She shouldn’t be, he’s seen her naked more than once- and she really didn’t want to know how many times he had seen that movie- but in this moment, Chloe was nervous. Lucifer must’ve noticed because he let her shirt drop, and his hand came to rest against her cheek.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, Chloe.” He whispered. “Unless that’s what you like-“ Chloe cut him off with her kiss, and he took that as a ‘I’m okay’ from her, because his hands returned to her shirt and lifted that and her bra over her head.  
“Breathtaking.” His voice was thick as his hands traveled up her stomach to her chest. Chloe inhaled sharply and shut her eyes, her mouth parted slightly. “Lucifer..” his name left her lips. His turn now, as Chloe pushed his shirt over his shoulders, it joining the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Her hands explored his chest, and she heard a soft groan of approval from between his lips.  
“Are you sure about this?” Lucifer asked, his hands on her waist. Chloe nodded. “Yes, yes Lucifer.” She whispered against his lips. Lucifer smirked as he kissed her back.  
“I was hoping you’d say that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe felt something tickling her nose. It was the oddest feeling and she woke herself up as she sneezed. Her vision was a bit blurred since she was just waking up and a yawn escaped her lips before she realized what was tickling her.   
Of course. A feather. She gently picked it up before realizing it was still attached to it’s owner and said owner let out snore as he turned, the feather sliding between Chloe’s fingers. The previous night slid back into Chloe’s memories and a soft blush creeped its way onto the Detective’s cheeks.   
She turned to lay on her stomach, and she laid her hand over Lucifer’s chest as she absentmindedly started to draw little patterns across his skin. Chloe hadn’t realized that Lucifer’s snoring had stopped, and he was staring down at her.   
“What was it you had said, Detective?” Lucifer said with a smirk as his hand came up to her back. “I will never, ever, sleep with you?” He mimicked her voice and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh.   
“I do hope it lived up to your wildest dreams.” Chloe smiled down at him as he pulled her into his chest.   
“Oh believe me Detective,” He whispered, taking her hand, kissing up her hand up her arm and along her collarbone. “It was that and more.”  
Chloe shivered as she felt his lips against her skin, and moved so she could kiss him deeply. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips.   
Lucifer hummed against her lips, deepening it as Chloe laughed. “Trixie is in the other room, remember?” She whispered. “I don’t remember how we got up here.”  
“Well you were passed out. And rightfully so.” Lucifer said proudly. “I carried you up here.”  
Chloe nods before she rolls onto her back and yawned.   
“Your skin is incredibly smooth, Detective.” Lucifer let his hand trail down her arm and down her side, and then back up in a soft gentle motion. Chloe sat up and brushed her fingers through her hair as she felt Lucifer’s hand move to her back. “You ever give massages?” Chloe asked with a laugh.   
“I may have.” Lucifer smirked as he sat up as well, and moved so Chloe was sat between his legs. Chloe could feel his knuckles as they dug into her skin and she let out a relaxed sigh, tilting back her head as his fingers worked through her back, up to her neck, before she felt his lips against her soft skin. “Lucifer...” his name left her lips in a soft sound,   
“I do believe it’s time for breakfast.” Lucifer said in a smirk, moving her hair as he deepened his kiss against her neck.   
“Real food. I’m starving.” Chloe laughed as she sat forward, reaching over the side of his bed to slide on her pants, and her fingers found one of his white dress shirts and she slid that over her shoulders.   
“Ruining the fun, are we Detective?” Lucifer said with a smirk as he stood, leaning over to deeply kiss her, his hands holding her cheeks.   
“Do you have the apron still? The ‘kiss the cook’ one?” Chloe grinned as she ran her fingers down his cheek.   
“I do believe I do, Detective.” Lucifer snickered as his hands ran down her back. “Mmmm, I never realized how sexy you look in my shirts.” He winked as he sat up.   
“I bet you have.” Chloe stood up and went to go stand on the balcony.   
“Bacon and eggs sound good?” Lucifer asked as he got dressed.   
“Sounds like the breakfast of champions.” Chloe called with a laugh, as she stared out at the awakening city.   
She heard his footsteps retreating as she sighed, in utter bliss.   
-  
“Chloe- I’ve been calling your name, what are you doing in here? The urchin is still asleep-“ Lucifer walked into his room, and all he got was silence as his answer.   
“Detective, are you playing hide and seek? I don’t particularly have fond memories of this game.” Lucifer chuckled as he walked towards his balcony.   
That’s when he saw her, a crumpled mess on the ground, curled in on herself. Her entire body was shaking, her hair a wild mess and she was whispering about doors, darkness, coldness, and Hell.   
Lucifer cursed under his breath as his body instantly darted to her side, on his knees within a split second.   
“Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed, lifting her head gently and placing it in his lap. “Chloe, it’s alright..” his hand gently stroked her cheek, his other doing the same with her arm, trying to get her body to stop convulsing. It took about ten minutes (to Lucifer, it felt like “bloody hours, how long do you intend to have her suffer, Dad?!”) Chloe came to, and Lucifer could finally take a breath.   
“What- what happened? Why am I on the ground?” Chloe asked. It appeared that nothing was wrong and that nothing had happened. Lucifer wasn’t quite sure what had just occurred.   
“You’re body was shaking quite a bit, Detective.” Lucifer cleared his throat as he stood up, and helped her stand as well. He was afraid that she might collapse again, so he kept his hand plastered against her back.   
“You were talking about Hell, while your body was on the ground,” Lucifer led Chloe over to the bed to sit her down.   
“Lucifer I feel fine,” she reassured him, but he wasn’t going to let her off that easy.   
“You could’ve hit your head, Detective. Don’t feel any different?” He gently touched her head. “Regardless, I do believe we should get you checked out. Just in case. We can drop the spawn of at Detective Douche’s house.”  
“Is mommy okay?” Trixie’s tiny voice was heard from the steps that led into Lucifer’s room.   
“I’m fine monkey,” Chloe answered softly and sweetly, and Lucifer always wondered how she managed to have such a different voice around her offspring. But deep down, they both knew that Trixie was more than just a parasite to Lucifer. He cared for the girl, sure. He’d kill anyone who would dare hurt her and almost did, if Chloe and Dan and the LAPD hadn’t came swarming into the penthouse that day.   
“Yes, offspring, your mother will be fine.” Lucifer said as Chloe stood up. “Eat your breakfast.” He nodded towards the table that was next to the couch where a covered plate was sitting. Trixie nodded slowly before hugging Chloe. “Lucifer protects us.” She whispered. “Yes, he does,” Chloe answered softly, brushing back some of Trixie’s hair as Trixie ran off to eat her food.   
-  
They dropped Trixie off at Dan’s, Chloe explaining the situation but not everything, just saying she fell and how Lucifer wouldn’t stop bugging her until he was able to take her to the hospital.   
“Did Lucifer say where he went?” Dan asked. “You shouldn’t get your hopes up that he’s back for good.”  
Chloe smiled and simply said, “I know he’s back for good, Dan.”   
Chloe and Lucifer drove to the hospital in silence, Chloe’s head on his shoulder, his thumb gently drawing circles on the back of her hand.   
“Lucifer, I promise I’m fine,” Chloe said for about the 50th time, but Lucifer remained quiet, his thumb still rubbing her skin. Chloe let out a sigh and dropped it, knowing there was nothing she would say that would get him to change his mind.   
Pulling into the hospital, Chloe ran her hand up her arm. Memories of all the times she’s been in here- almost dying, and then literally dying to bring Lucifer back. Chloe made no moves to get out of his corvette, instead she stayed in the car.   
“Chloe, come on,” Lucifer took her arm.   
Chloe flinched and recoiled, pulling back.   
“Detective?” Lucifer frowned.   
Chloe jumped, blinking, as she came back to her senses. “Lucifer- what?”  
“Something’s clearly up with you, Chloe.” He gripped her arm gently between his fingers. “Up you get.”  
Chloe swallowed as she got out of his car.   
“I don’t know. I think I’m okay-“  
“You just zoned out, Detective. This isn’t you. And trust me, I know you.” Lucifer smirked, trying to make the situation lighter.   
“Mhm.” Chloe answered quietly as she looked down at her feet. She heard Lucifer sigh next to her, and walked with her inside.   
-  
“Are those really necessary?” Lucifer asked as a doctor put wires onto Chloe’s head.   
“If we want to track her brain waves and measure them, then yes.” The doctor replied.   
“I’m fine, Lucifer.” Chloe smiled a bit to reassure him. Inside, she was slowly dying and wanted nothing more than to rip those wires off of her head, but she needed to reassure Lucifer that she was fine.   
“You need to wait outside,” the doctor instructed Lucifer. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me-“ Lucifer scoffed.   
“Lucifer, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Chloe moved her eyes until she found his. His own were wide, she could see the fear in them that he tried to play off. But she knew deep down that this all was bothering him as much as it was her. What the Hell did Hell do to her?  
Chloe reached out to touch his hand. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” She smiled gently up at him and he nodded. “Yeah, you better Detective. Would be boring working on cases without you.” He teased lightly and Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah, it certainly would.” Chloe replied as she was wheeled out of the room.   
The tests were invasive, and tiring and all Chloe wanted to do was go back to Lucifer’s and sleep. MRI’s, MRA’s, Cat Scans, it felt like hours until she was brought back into her room.   
It felt like she didn’t even take a breath before there was Lucifer at her side, reaching for her hand.   
“I did not realize bringing you here would make them do all of those bloody tests, Detective. Apologizes.” He cleared his throat.   
“Did you happen to hear if they’re going to release me?” Chloe asks as she sat up on the bed, the wires off of her face. She felt drained and she assumed she looked that way as Lucifer passed her a water.   
“Unfortunately no, I haven’t Detective.” Lucifer sat on a chair that was next to her hospital bed. Chloe let out a sigh as she leaned her head back against the pillows.   
“Trust me Detective, if you have to stay the night I’ll be right here by your side.” Lucifer rubbed his thumb over her hand.   
“You’ll break the rules of the hospital?” Chloe said with a laugh as her hair fell into her face.   
“I’d do anything for you, Detective.” Lucifer said with a smirk and brought his hand up to his lips, kissing her skin gently.   
-  
“After all of these tests, we can see some trauma. Have you been through anything recently? Extreme life changes?” The doctor stood at the foot of the hospital bed.   
“Well-“ Chloe swallowed. Life changes? How about going to Hell? Realizing the person you love is the actual devil-  
“Maybe.” Chloe answered as truthfully as she was able to. If she said all of those things, they’d think she was crazy.   
“Your symptoms correlate with PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder.” The doctor went on. “These life changes have impacted you deeply. From what Mr. Morningstar said, when he found you on the ground, it’s a more severe case.” The Doctor explained.   
“What does that mean?” Chloe asked as she sat up.   
“You just need to be more careful. Don’t take this diagnosis lightly. Take medications that we can prescribe you. Talk to a therapist if you can. Take a break from work.” The doctor said in a kind voice.   
“Well I have a great therapist.” Lucifer cut in with a grin.   
“Thank you, Doctor.” Chloe said quietly to the doctor. “I’ll do what you suggest.”  
The doctor left, a nurse taking his place with Chloe’s discharge papers.   
“Well look at that, Detective. Good news after all.” He waved the papers around before handing them to Chloe.   
“Is something bothering you?” Chloe asked, taking the papers.   
“No! No I’m totally fine. Perfectly stand Devil.” He chuckled but turned away from her.   
“Lucifer this isn’t your fault.” Chloe said quietly as she sat the papers down.   
“Isn’t it though? I went to Hell to protect you. I never thought you’d actually come down there and bring me back.” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair taking a breath.   
“But that’s on me. This is all on me.” Chloe stood up.   
“If I had just stayed-“  
“Lucifer.” Chloe took his hands. “Look at me. I don’t blame you.” She said quietly.   
“But why?” He asked, staring down at her.   
“Because I love you. And I would follow you to the ends of the earth.” She leaned up to kiss him. He pulled away for a second, to stare down at her. “Detective..” he whispered, before kissing her back.


	4. Chapter 4

“Detective, are you sure you’re okay to work a case?” Lucifer asked as he pulled up to a crime scene. “Yes,” Chloe answered. “Best way to keep yourself from thinking about your Hell loop and Hell in general? Distract yourself. It’s what Linda said.” Chloe opened her door and climbed out of the corvette. Lucifer got out as well and met her on her side.   
“Ella, tell us what we got.” Chloe adjusted her blazer and pushed her sunglasses up on her nose.   
“This man’s name was Zack. 30 years old. Cause of death-“  
“Gun shot to the head hmm? Not the most pleasant way to go out.” Lucifer leaned over Ella to stare at the body.   
“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Ella said with a laugh.   
“Ella, you’re wearing your necklace again.” Chloe pointed out.   
“Oh!” Ella looked down at her cross necklace. “Yeah. Me and the big guy? We’re good again.” Ella said with a smile.   
“Wish I could say the same,” Lucifer added in Chloe’s ear.   
Chloe rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back on Ella. “Have you been able to find any evidence around the body?” Chloe asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
“Just your average bullets. There was nothing special about them. But we’re gonna keep looking.” Ella added.   
“Look to see if there’s any security cameras in the area.” Chloe asked Ella. “We might be able to see if they caught our killer.”  
Ella nodded. “Already on it. I’ll let you know if we get any leads.” Ella replied as she stood up.   
“So you’re back for good, huh?” Dan asked as he walked over to Chloe and Lucifer.   
“It appears so, Detective Douche. You’re still a douche aren’t you? Still blame me for dear Charlotte’s death?” Lucifer stood up straight.   
“No, Lucifer.” Dan shook his head and Chloe looked between her ex husband and Lucifer.   
“Oh? Well then, please inform me why you have came over here to talk to me.”  
“I wanted to apologize!” Dan exclaimed.   
Chloe blinked in surprise before turning to look up at Lucifer.   
“Oh, are you now!” Lucifer said as grin spread across his face. “By all means, the floor is all yours.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes and let out a breath as she stepped backwards.   
“You know what? Never mind.” Dan shook his head and scoffed, rubbing his chin as he turned away.   
“Well then.” Lucifer said with a laugh and turned to look at Chloe. “That went well.”  
Chloe sighed and shook her head. “Let’s just focus on the case, and we can deal with him later.” She waved her hand around.   
“Ella,” Chloe walked back over towards Ella. “Have you come up with anything?”  
“Not quite yet, no.” Ella sighed. “No leads, no suspects, nada.”  
Chloe shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” She smiled at her friend. “You always do.”  
Ella smiled back. “Thanks Decker.”  
-  
That night, Chloe walked into her apartment and flipped on the light switch. It was late, and she was exhausted.   
Ella had managed to find something- a small piece of frantic underneath the dead man’s fingernails. The select type of fabric it was came from a women’s blouse. That was the LAPD’s only lead, and Chloe decided to give it a night and come back the next day with fresh eyes.   
Chloe wanted nothing more than to return to Lucifer to his penthouse, but Maze had called him and Lucifer said she had seemed upset, so he told her it was probably best if went back to Lux alone.   
So here she was, alone, in her apartment (Trixie was with Dan tonight). Chloe went over to her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine, sitting down on her couch. Leaning back into it, she let herself sink until she felt her body relaxing and took a sip of her wine, setting it down onto the table.   
It was utterly quiet in her apartment. Since Maze moved out to be with Linda and Charlie, and Trixie only here occasionally when she wasn’t at her father’s, Chloe realized she didn’t want to be here anymore. She didn’t want to be alone.   
Chloe leaned forward to pick up her wine glass, and that’s when she saw it. The door that had appeared out of nowhere.   
Chloe stood up and cautiously walked towards it. She swallowed, and could hear her own heartbeat as her hand reached out, slowly pushing the door open.   
This couldn’t be right. She was at Lux.   
“Lucifer?” She called out, twisting her head black and forth.   
“Why did you betray me, Chloe?” Lucifer’s voice echoed around her until he came to stand in front of her.   
“I didn’t-“ Chloe’s eyes widened as she saw the vial father Kinley had given her in her hands.   
“No, Lucifer, I promise. I didn’t. Father Kinley he-“  
“You betrayed me! I trusted you and you betrayed me!” Lucifer yelled in her face.   
“You can’t accept me. You’ll never be able to accept me for who I am.”  
“No!” Chloe shook her head, tears streaming down her face.   
“You want to send me to Hell?” Lucifer’s devil face was in her own and Chloe took a breath. “No. Lucifer I don’t. I didn’t...”  
“But you still betrayed me!” He yelled.   
“It’s your fault. It’s all your fault, Chloe.” Lucifer stared at her. “My nephew could have died. You’re the reason the demons came to LA. You’re the reason I had to go back to Hell!”  
“No!” Chloe shouted back. “No! I didn’t want to do it!”  
“But you did, didn’t you? You brought that vial back to LA. Kinley followed you and you helped him!” Lucifer glared at her with so much hatred and hurt, and Chloe’s eyes were spilling tears.   
“Please, please stop..” Chloe whispered as she held her hands over her ears.   
“Chloe? Chloe? Detective, wake up.”   
Chloe’s eyes opened wide. She was on the floor, the wine glass shattered next to her. Her hand was cut and Lucifer was helping her sit up.   
“Lucifer-“ Chloe looked up at him.   
“It’s fine Detective, just let me see your hand.” He gently took her hand into his own, examining it to make sure there wasn’t any glass.   
“I’m so sorry.” She choked out.   
“Why?” He asked, helping her sit on the couch.   
“It’s all my fault.” Chloe whispered, looking down as her hair covered her face.   
“Detective, it’s just a glass of wine. The carpet might be permanently stained though, a shame.” Lucifer shook his head with a laugh. But Chloe didn’t return it.   
Instead, once her hand was wrapped, she curled in on herself. It was very un Chloe like, but in the moment she didn’t care.   
“I’m going to call Linda.” Lucifer pulled out his phone and Chloe could hear him hitting buttons.   
“It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.” Chloe’s shoulders began to shake and she found it hard to breathe. This wasn’t ptsd. This was something else entirely.   
-  
“I put a blanket over her shoulders. She’s been like this ever since I woke her up.” Lucifer said as he let Linda into chloe’s apartment. “I found her on the ground, shaking.” He walked over to Chloe who was still on the couch, staring at nothing and her hands trembling.   
“She keeps saying that it was all her fault, and that she’s sorry. I just don’t understand why.” Lucifer ran his hand through his hair.   
“Let me try and talk with her.” Linda said as she walked over to Chloe’s side.   
“Chloe, hi. It’s Linda.” Linda took ahold of Chloe’s hand. Chloe flinched and pulled back. “Linda, I’m so sorry. I put Charlie in harms way.. it’s all my fault. It’s all my fault..” Chloe’s shoulders shook.   
“Chloe look at me.” Linda took her hands again and finally, Chloe’s head lifted.   
“Lucifer..” Linda voice frightened Lucifer as he went to her side.   
“What is it?” He asked. But then he saw Chloe’s eyes.   
Usually a deep blue that Lucifer often found himself drowning in, We’re now bright orange, almost like his get when he goes devil mode. He looked at Linda and swallowed. “What does this mean?” Lucifer asked.   
“She went to Hell to save you, right?” Linda asked Lucifer who nodded. “I think she had her own Hell loop. And I think if followed her back here.”  
Lucifer shook his head. “But that’s not possible..”  
“She says she blames herself for putting Charlie in harms way.” Linda explained. “She believes it’s her fault.”  
“Chloe was just confused and manipulated into wanting to send me back to Hell.”  
“I’m sorry!” Chloe yelled, and covered her face with her hands.   
“Oh bloody hell...” Lucifer shakes his head. “This is just great. One more way for dad to play tricks on me!” Lucifer shouted.   
“Lucifer,” Linda looked at him. “Chloe needs us. Your dad can wait.”  
Lucifer let out a breath and nodded as he returned to Chloe’s side.   
“Chloe, it’s not your fault.” He gently ran his fingers through her hair. “Detective, You didn’t do this. Father Kinley is to blame.” Lucifer glanced up at Linda before looking back down at Chloe.   
“Chloe, I don’t blame you.” Lucifer kissed her head, then her forehead. “I love you Chloe.”   
“Lucifer..” Chloe lifted her head and looked up at him. “What’s.. what happened?” Her eyebrow furrowed and she looked around. “Linda? What are you doing here?”  
“Just leaving, actually.” Linda stood up. “Amenadiel’s with Charlie, but he’s going to be hungry soon..”  
“Thank you, Linda.” Lucifer cleared his throat. “No problem. I’ll show myself out, goodnight.”  
Lucifer heard her footsteps retreat and he sighed, rubbing his forehead.   
“Detective, What can you remember?” Lucifer finally asked Chloe.   
“I walked inside the apartment, poured myself a glass of wine, and then sat down on the couch. And then you were over me, staring down at me and that’s all I remember.” Chloe rubbed her temples and took shaky breaths.   
“It appears your Hell loop followed you back home, Detective.”  
Chloe shook her head. “But when I was in hell, I didn’t get to open my door..” she looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around her knees.   
“I don’t know how to explain it, Chloe. The only person I can think of is Malcom, since he died and went to hell. But he was there far longer than you.”  
Chloe glanced up at him. “I’m not going crazy Lucifer..”  
“Oh believe me, I’ve seen crazy and that’s not you, Detective.” Lucifer wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
“We’ll figure it out.” Lucifer added. “Together.”  
Chloe nodded and leaned into Lucifer, and he rested his head against hers. He didn’t know what was happening, but he was damn sure that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize for such a long wait on this chapter. Writers block hit me like a ton of bricks! I hope it’s worth the wait.

Chloe knew she wasn’t going crazy. It was simple as that. But her predicament wasn’t as simple as she thought it was. PTSD? She could talk to Linda. She could get medication. It would be handled and under control.   
Her Hell loop following her back and tormenting her constantly? Not so easy a fix.   
Chloe had the worst time trying to work. She did try her best to focus on case after case, but even she had her moments.   
Lucifer did everything in his power to help her. He said that when she went into her Hell loop, Chloe’s eyes turned red and her body convulsed as if she were having a seizure.   
Chloe could see that it was driving Lucifer insane, knowing he couldn’t do anything to help her. It upset her, knowing they were both powerless to the fact that her Hell loop was slowly taking over.   
Amenadiel tried his best to see what he could do, but he couldn’t do anything either.   
“I’m sure everything will be okay..” Chloe said one night as she laid awake next to Lucifer at the penthouse. He had his arm around her waist, his nose in her neck with his eyes closed.   
“Or is it just my Father’s plan to take you away from me?” He said quietly, placing a kiss on her bare skin. “But he won’t. I won’t let him. Even if your Hell loop takes you to Hell. I’ll just follow you and stay with you, and make sure that no demons dare hurt you.”  
“Lucifer..” Chloe shakes her head and lays her hand on his chest. “You can’t do that.”  
“Why not? I’m the king of hell, Detective.”  
Lucifer sat up and looked down at her. “I can do quite literally anything.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes and sat up as well. “Lucifer, I don’t know why this is all happening. I don’t know what can be done to save me.”  
“Detective, you are not dying.” Lucifer reaches his hand out and lays it against Chloe’s cheek. She leans into his touch and lets out a quiet sigh. “I hope you’re right, Lucifer.”  
Lucifer scoffs. “When am I ever wrong?”  
Chloe arches her eyebrow up at him and shakes her head. “Just, never leave me.” She says quietly, sitting up.   
“Let’s go get Trixie and take her out for dinner or something. Maybe that’ll help clear my head.”  
-  
Trixie very much enjoyed going out to dinner with her mother and Lucifer. But she was also worried about her mother. Lately she’s been more distant, and Trixie rarely saw her anymore. Lucifer told her not to worry, that ‘the detective was working through some things, and she’ll be back to her old Shoe self soon enough.’ But still, Trixie worried.   
“Monkey, what about some dessert?” Her mother asked with a small smile. “I do love chocolate cake.” Trixie smiles back at her mother.   
“Chocolate cake it is!” Lucifer agreed with a smirk, as he called the waitress over.   
“I’ll be right back,” Chloe said quietly as she stood. Trixie could feel the tension as Lucifer’s hand gently laid on Chloe’s arm. “I’m fine, I just need to pee.” Her mother laughed and Lucifer withdrew his hand.   
“She’s not going to die, is she?” Trixie asked quietly as Chloe was a safe distance away. Lucifer looked down at Trixie with a puzzled expression. “Whatever do you mean, offspring?”  
“She’s different. I’ve barely seen her.” Trixie played with the fork in her hand absentmindedly. “And you’ve barely left her side since you got back from- wherever you were.” Trixie looked up at him. “Is she going to die? Is that why she’s pulling away?”  
Lucifer’s face was hard, and his eyes flickered for a second. “I can’t lie to you spawn. I’m not exactly sure what is going on with your mother, and neither is she.” He cleared his throat and sat up straight. “However, it’s very unlike me to give up. And give up, I’m not. Your mother is one of the strongest people I’ve known.”  
Trixie smiles a bit, as she reached up and wiped a tear that had managed to escape. “She is.”  
“Here are your chocolate cakes,” the waitress smiled as she brought over three slices.   
“Thank you!” Trixie hummed as she bent over and licked her lips.   
“Shouldn’t we wait for the Detective to come back?” Lucifer cleared his throat.   
Trixie nodded. “I’ll go check on her.” She stood up quickly.   
Her feet slowly padded along towards the front of the restaurant where the bathrooms and her mother were.   
“Mom?” She knocked on the closed door with her closed fist, a gentle tap as not to startle her. “Everything okay in there?”  
Silence answered her, and she frowned. Maybe she didn’t knock hard enough?  
She went to knock again, and a hand shot out from behind her, causing the young Decker daughter to jump.   
“Don’t,” Lucifer said quietly. He pushed past her and opened the bathroom door, slipping past as it shut behind him.   
But Trixie saw her mother on the floor, curled into a ball, tears running down her face as Lucifer dropped to her side, but then the door closed and Trixie was left outside feeling helpless.   
-  
Chloe wasn’t sure what day it was, what time it was, nothing. All she knew was the pain she felt in her heart as she poured that liquid into lucifer’s cup, watching his body turn to practically stone, as Kinley performed the ritual to send Lucifer, the love of her life, back to Hell. But she couldn’t stop it. Over and over it happened, and she was powerless, her hands moving on their own as the pain became fresh and opened up her heart more and more as each second passed.   
“I’m sorry!” She would shout. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry Lucifer!” Her voice became desperate, as she tried multiple times to stop, her hands shaking as the liquid left the vial time after time.   
“Make it stop.” She grabbed her head and closed her eyes tightly. “Make it stop!”  
“Chloe, it’s okay. Open your eyes. I’ve got you.”  
His voice was the most angelic voice she’d ever heard before. Her eyes slowly opened as she stared up into his.   
“There we go.” He grinned, but Chloe could see the worry in his deep dark eyes.   
“How long was I out for?” Chloe shook her head as Lucifer slid his arm around her shoulders, helping her sit up. “About ten minutes ago, your offspring came to see if you were okay. Luckily I followed her, and when you didn’t answer I walked in. But I am unsure how long you were here before I arrived, and I deeply apologize.”  
Chloe shook her head as she found her footing. “No, Lucifer, this isn’t your fault.” She whispered. “I shouldn’t have even trusted Kinley. This is all on me. I shouldn’t have run away after I saw your face.”  
Lucifer shook his head. “Detective, this is all in the past now. Yes, learning you were planning to send me back to hell was quite alarming and really quite awful-“  
Chloe stared at him and blinked rapidly. Lucifer held up his hands. “Just being honest, Detective. But, I know you were basically brainwashed by recently deceased Kinley. And I know once you returned to la with the spawn, your brain became clearer.” He tapped a finger against her forehead, which made Chloe smile, a bit. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Lucifer.” Chloe pressed her face into his neck. Just being around him, she felt safe. His arms came up around her, gently squeezing as he hugged her. “I know you didn’t, Detective. I understand now.” He kisses the top of her head.   
“Where is Trixie now? I have to tell her. Everything.” Chloe looked up at him. By everything, he had to know what she meant. Lucifer simply nodded. “I have told her many times I’m the devil- but very well, she’s sitting outside. Let’s get your car and head back to the penthouse.”  
“Maybe, just show her your wings. She’ll believe you then. I don’t want to sc-“ she cut off, swallowing. She heard him sigh. “She’s 10, Lucifer. She may be old her age, but she’s still a baby to me.” She laughed a bit. “I don’t want her flying off on a whim to Europe as I did.”  
Lucifer held up his hands. “It’s your choice, Detective.” He simply nodded as he helped Chloe out of the bathroom.   
“Mommy!” Trixie’s head whipped up as she jumped up, and into chloe’s open arms. “I’m sorry for scaring you, monkey.” Chloe hugged her daughter gently. “We have something we need to tell you.” She said softly, biting her lip. “Once we get to the penthouse, we’ll tell you everything.”  
“What, that lucifer’s the Devil?” Trixie blinked up at Chloe. Chloe coughed. “Yes?” She laughed, shaking her head.   
“See? She believed me- oof-“ Chloe gently elbowed Lucifer as he cut in. Chloe shook her head. “But come on, there’s more we have to tell you.” She reaches for Trixie’s hand. Trixie took it, and they walked out of the restaurant (Lucifer going over to the table and left a $100 bill.)


	6. Chapter 6

“You don’t know how to fix my mom?” Lucifer sat cross legged on the Italian leather sofa, staring at Trixie and sitting next to Chloe. When he heard Trixie’s question, he wasn’t exactly sure as how to answer her.   
“Not exactly.” Lucifer answered, feeling about defeated as the spawn looked.   
“But that isn’t reason to give up, monkey.” Chloe leaned forward to wrap her arm around Trixie’s shoulder’s. Lucifer let out a breath as he stood. He could feel Chloe’s eyes on him as he turned towards the balcony, where his feet led him, resting his hands against the glass barrier.   
“Hi big bro.” Lucifer turned, hearing the soft fluttering of wings and the sound of a voice as the woman landed next to him on the balcony. His hands clenched into fists as his eyes laid upon Azrael.   
“You’re the angel of death Az.” Lucifer ran his fingers down his face. “Surely you must be able to save the Detective?”  
Azrael shook her head, fueling her wings as she came to stand next to Lucifer.  
“This is something we’re all stunned at. Even Charlie we were expecting at some point. But this? A human going to Hell that doesn’t belong there?” She let out a sigh, resting her head against her hands.   
“Well of course Chloe doesn’t belong in Hell.” Lucifer scoffed. It was extremely obvious. Chloe was wholesome and good. So why was she getting stuck in a hell loop on Earth?  
“Is this all apart of Father’s plan?” Lucifer laughed, shaking his head. It was something the old Lucifer would’ve said, but it was a last resort. He never believed himself to be desperate, but right now he was. Chloe was running out of time, as much as he desperately wanted to not believe.   
“Father is just as stunned as you are, Lu.” Azrael said in a quiet voice.   
“So even he can’t help her?” Lucifer let his hands drop to his side as all hope drained from his body. “Then how am I, Lucifer bloody Morningstar, supposed to save her?”  
“Lucifer?”   
His head turned, and his face softened as he saw Chloe standing in the doorway, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “Detective,” Lucifer said quietly as he stepped over to her, gently laying his his hand against her arm. “Is the spawn asleep?”  
“Yes,” Chloe answered quietly. “Who were you talking to?”  
Lucifer turned, seeing that Azrael was no longer there. A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head. “It’s not important.” He lowered his head against hers, knowing that he brought her comfort. She brought him comfort as well.   
“When I’m gone-”  
“Don’t talk like that, Detective. You know we’ll find something.” Lucifer scoffed.   
“Lucifer, please.”   
Lucifer’s hands found there way around her body.   
“I don’t want to turn into Malcom. He went crazy and I-“ Chloe shook her head.   
Seeing Chloe like this, it about broke Lucifer. Seeing the woman whom he loved in so much pain it made him extremely angry. He knew he had to do something, anything, to make this right.   
-  
Chloe couldn’t sleep that night. Trixie was in bed next to her, Lucifer was nowhere to be found. Her fingers slowly trailed through her daughter’s hair, as thoughts clouded her mind. She didn’t want to leave her daughter without a mother. She didn’t want to leave her family, her friends, Lucifer...   
Going to Hell to bring him back had been reckless and stupid. But Chloe would do it again, and again. Lucifer didn’t belong in Hell, he belonged here, on Earth, with her and everyone he had grown to care about. Everything was just too much, and all Chloe wanted to do was sleep. She could feel her eyes closing, her eyelids felt heavy and she couldn’t keep them open.   
Chloe’s eyes opened and she was no longer in bed. She was alone in a dark hallway, and as her eyes adjusted, she could make out a single door at the end of it. Her feet slowly made their way through the hallway when she heard an all too familiar voice-  
“Looky who we got here boys.” Dromos sneered. “What, no Lucifer to protect you this time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I’d like to apologize for my extended absence. July was a month from Hell. (No pun intended there.) my mother was extremely sick and almost died, but thank god she is still here with us. Then my family went on vacation and I’ve just not had motivation to write. This chapter is shorter and I apologize, I just felt bad for not posting. Hoping the next chapter is longer and I hope you all enjoy. 💜


End file.
